A Not So Perfect Day For Fun
by Aniaisha
Summary: Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan SHINICHI. Memang harus dimaklumi kalau ada mayat yang akan jatuh menghampiri. Tapi tapi, meski Kaito memang sudah terbiasa dan tidak mau protes lagi Conan pendapatnya lain lagi soal ini.Warning (Conan and Shinichi Brothers AU, Kaito and Shinichi cousins AU, Kaito and Conan cousins AU)(Ada Kaishin dikiiit tergantung bagaimana anda membacanya). ONE SHOT


Title: A (NOT SO) PERFECT DAY

Warning: Shinichi dan Conan adalah dua individu yang berbeda. Shinichi and Conan brothers AU. Kaito and Shinichi cousins AU. Kaito and Conan cousins AU.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan itu memotong pembicaraan ketiga orang yang sedang jalan-jalan itu. Karena terbawa gerakan Shinichi, Kaito dan Conan ikut mengejarnya dan apa yang menunggu mereka? Tentu saja mayat lagi. Shinichi segera menyuruh semua orang mundur dan menyuruh Kaito memanggil polisi.

Inspektur Megure tiba beberapa saat kemudian mulai menanyai saksi mata. Shinichi sudah mulai menyelidiki TKP membiarkan Kaito dan Conan melongo di depan pintu. Kalau ini di saat-saat biasa Conan akan mengikuti Shinichi untuk menyelidiki TKP. Tapi situasi sekarang berbeda, mereka kan mau main di Tropical Land.

Shinichi yang menyadari tatapan kedua orang yang datang bersama mereka hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf dan berkata,"Maaf Conan, kamu dan Kaito menunggu dulu di luar ya?"

"Lho ada kalian toh?" Inspektur Megure yang telat menyadari kehadiran mereka bertanya. Kaito tertawa.

"Kami mau main ke Tropical Land sebenarnya," Kaito menjelaskan. Conan cemberut dan maju ke depan mayat yang tergeletak di depannya.

"KALAU MAU MATI BESOK SAJA GIMANA SIH? KAMI MAU MAIN TAPI GARA-GARA KAMU SHINICHI-NII CHAN JADI HARUS KERJA LAGI!" Conan berteriak membuat kaget orang-orang yang ada di sana. Kaito segera bertindak, menggendong Conan dan menjauhkannya dari TKP. Shinichi meminta maaf pada orang-orang di sana sebelum melanjutkan penyelidikan.

Kayaknya tadi salah satu tersangka kelihatan merasa bersalah waktu Conan teriak.

"Lagi-lagi begini ya," Kaito mengeluarkan komentar pertamanya setelah beberapa saat keheningan. Conan cemberut ketika mendengarnya.

"Kak Shinichi memang selalu begitu, harusnya tadi pura-pura tidak tahu juga bisa kan?" Conan menggerutu. Kaito tertawa dan mencubit pipi kiri Conan ketika melihat wajah Conan yang kesal.

"Kalaupun Shinichi tadi kabur Inspektur Megure bisa menelepon Shinichi untuk meminta pertolongannya kan?" Kaito berjongkok di depan bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu ketika Conan mulai menangis.

"Padahal Nii-chan sudah janji kita mau jalan-jalan bareng" Conan mengusap matanya. Kaito langsung panik dan berusaha menenangkan Conan.

"M-mau makan es krim dulu sambil menunggu Shinichi?" Kaito menawarkan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Conan menatap Kaito dengan pandangan berharap.

"Boleh?" Conan tersenyum lebar yang bisa membuat semua orang meleleh dibuatnya. Termasuk Kaito sendiri.

"Boleh, makanya berhentilah menangis kalau kamu menangis nanti aku dan Shinichi sedih lho" Conan mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

Shinichi tidak berlama-lama di TKP karena bagaimanapun dia sudah janji pada Conan dan Kaito. Rekor tercepat dia menyelesaikan kasus adalah dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit aja. Lagipula tersangka langsung menyerahkan diri ketika telunjuk Shinichi mengarah padanya. Bahkan tersangkanya sempat berpesan pada Shinichi untuk menyampaikan maafnya pada Conan.

Shinichi mengirim pesan pada Kaito untuk menanyakan keberadaan mereka. Untunglah mereka berada tidak jauh dari tempat Shinichi dan ternyata sedang makan es krim. Shinichi bernapas lega ketika menemukan mereka.

"Maaf ya Conan, ayo kita pergi" Shinichi mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggandeng adiknya. Conan menatap Shinichi sebentar lalu segera memeluk Kaito sambil cemberut.

"Nggak mau aku tidak suka Shinichi-niichan, aku mau sama Kaito-niichan saja!" Conan membuang muka.

Masukkan background kaca pecah di belakang Shinichi.

"B-baiklah ayo kita berangkat," Kaito sweatdrop sebelum berdiri dan menggandeng Conan. Diliriknya Shinichi di belakangnya yang kelihatan benar-benar nelangsa sekarang. 'Aduh, gawat nih'

"Conan," Kaito berbisik pada Conan,"kamu tidak boleh begitu pada Shinichi"

"Habis, masa kasus lebih penting daripada aku" Conan cemberut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan detektif tugasnya adalah menangkap penjahat. Jangan sampai penjahatnya kabur karena bisa-bisa mereka malah membunuh orang lain," Kaito menjelaskan,"Shinichi kan membela keadilan tidak mungkin kan dia mengabaikan kejadian seperti itu?" Kaito berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu nii-chan pasti bisa menangkap Kaito KID kan? Soalnya dia penjahat yang menentang keadilan" Conan bertanya. Kaito menelan ludah diam-diam.

"Te-tentu saja! Kalau itu Shinichi dia pasti bisa" Kaito menjawab,"la-lagipula kasihan kan Shinichi? Dia pasti cepat-cepat tadi agar bisa main dengan kita. Kamu nggak kasihan padanya?"

Conan melirik ke belakang dan melihat pemandangan nelangsa Shinichi,"kasihan.."

"Nah, minta maaf sana" tidak usah diberitahu dua kali Conan sudah berlari menghampiri kakaknya sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku Shinichi-niichan! Aku suka niichan kok, suka sekali!" Shinichi hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk adiknya itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf ya,"

"Nah, kalau begitu kita pergi yuk sekarang" Kaito tersenyum lega melihat sepupunya sudah akur lagi. Mereka bermain dengan seru di Tropical Land hari itu.

"Terima kasih ya Kaito," Shinichi berkata mereka sudah pulang dan kembali ke rumah Shinichi (Kaito lagi nginep ceritanya). Conan sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Kaito mengacungkan jempol.

"Tenang saja, asalkan kamu tidak menggangguku dalam aksiku minggu depan"

"Eh?! Kok gitu? Tidak bisa dong!" Shinichi protes ketika mendengar permintaan Kaito.

"Bercanda bercanda, tanpamu tidak akan seru"

"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu besok" Shinichi berkata. Perempatan merah muncul di kepalanya. Kaito hanya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu hari ini aku tidur denganmu saja ya," Kaito mengusulkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Shinichi langsung memerah ketika mendengarnya.

Conan tidak tahu kenapa Shinichi dan Kaito ada di tempat tidur yang sama keesokan harinya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidur sambil berpelukan.

"Kaito-niichan benar-benar suka pada Shinichi-niichan ya," Conan berkomentar saat mereka sarapan pagi. Shinichi tersedak kopinya sendiri, pipinya merah.

"Iya dong,"

"Kaito!"

END

Uwaah first time bikin fanfic Meitantei Conan (ada Kaito-nya). Aku kok bisa-bisanya nggak sadar ada Kaishin (meski di fic ini kayaknya cuma mengandung slight saja). Aku heran kenapa baru sadar akan manisnya si Pencuri dan sang Detektif bila digabungkan. yah karena baru pertama mungkin kurang begitu berkenan jadi gomen.

Sincerely Aniaisha :)


End file.
